


Stardust

by DrarryMalecLover101



Series: Inktober 2019 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffyfest, Inktober 2019, M/M, Oneshot, Prompt: Stardust, Romance, Stars, very cute, you may get cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrarryMalecLover101/pseuds/DrarryMalecLover101
Summary: Sirius goes to the Astronomy Tower for some time alone, until Remus joins him.Part of Inktober 2019. Oneshot. Prompt: Stardust.





	Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> Yay first fix of Inktober! I’m excited for this compilation and I can’t wait to write some more spooky stories for you all. This one is less spooky and more extremely romantic and cute. Enjoy!

The Astronomy Tower was a welcome hiding place for one Sirius Black. He was the sort of boy who needed to escape the rest of the world sometimes, and this place was incredibly special to him, since not many snuck around here after curfew.

“Sirius?” The soft, familiar voice snapped him out of his thoughts, and he turned, slowly, to take in the person who had called his name. 

“Remus.” Funny, how even in the dim moonlight Remus Lupin looked as handsome as he usually did during the day. His hair shone, and his eyes seemed to light up under the lighting of the stars above. “What are you doing out of bed?”

“Could say the same for you,” Remus replied, a raised eyebrow on his face as he made his way closer to Sirius. “I heard you leave the dorm. I guess I got a bit worried and decided to follow you. Just to make sure,” there was a red tint to his face now, and Sirius couldn’t help but gulp at the lump in his throat.

“You...actually noticed that I left?”

“How couldn’t I? Between James’s snoring and your horrible attempts of being quiet, sleep was next to impossible,” Remus smiled, letting Sirius know that he was only teasing. “Something bothering you, Padfoot?” He asked, the smile slowly drifting away from his face into something else. Concern.

“I-“ Sirius paused. He’d been about to say he was fine, that there was nothing wrong. But the way Remus was looking at him, the way the starlights reflected off his eyes, everything about tonight seemed like the right time. “Remus?”

“Yes, Sirius?” Remus’s eyes seemed to be flooded with concern.

“I….” Sirius could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

“You can tell me anything, Siri,” Remus murmured gently. “Take your time. There’s no rush.”

“I’m gay!” Sirius burst out, biting down on his lip as he waited for Remus’s response.

The concerned look melted into a comforting smile. “Oh, Siri, is that all?”

“No,” Sirius gulped down the fear, and continued. “I-I’m also in love with you.”

The silence stretched out for the longest time, Remus’s jaw dropping open as he gaped at Sirius like a fish out of water.

“You….you love….me??” Remus looked confused, and Sirius couldn’t help but roll his eyes. Of course Remus would never think anyone could be in love with him.

“Noooo,” he replied sarcastically. “I just confessed my love to you for shits and giggles. What do you think, Remus?”

“I-Sirius, I love you too,” Remus murmured. The atmosphere seemed to change then. Remus’s lips were close. Extremely close. And then suddenly, they were pressed up against his own. Sirius’s arms unconsciously wrapped themselves gently around Remus’s waist, and the sweet, passionate kiss seemed to go on for an eternity until the two pulled away.

“That….that was amazing,” Remus murmured, and Sirius laughed.

“Glad you liked it, Remmy,” he said with a snort, and then frowned. “By the way, you’ve got glitter or something on your nose.”

Remus frowned, gently rubbing a finger across the bridge of his nose before staring at the glittering substance now on his finger.

“Stardust,” he replied after a moment, and then he leaned in to kiss Sirius all over again.


End file.
